


peace

by MelanatedRavenclaw



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25557199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelanatedRavenclaw/pseuds/MelanatedRavenclaw
Summary: Victor walks in on a crying Yuuri and attempts to comfort him, but soon realizes he may be the one needing comfort.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! 
> 
> This is my very first YOI story so I hope you all enjoy it. I integrated the lyrics into the chapter but I would really recommend going and listening to the song because it's honestly beautiful. It's called peace by Taylor Swift.

_I never had the courage of my convictions_

_As long as danger is near_

_And it’s just around the corner, darlin’_

_‘Cause it lives in me_

_No, I could never give you peace_

Victor may have been sore from his morning practice, but he had an extra jump in his step as he headed back to his apartment. No, not his, _their_ apartment. Yuuri had been living with him for over a year now and he loved every minute. They lived together, trained together, and it was everything Victor could imagine.

The love he felt from Yuuri wasn’t something he imagined he would ever have for himself. Not for lack of trying, he remembered everyone before Yuuri. All of the boys he’d been with before, all the love he’d wanted to share with them, and all the pain he’d felt when they’d left him. No matter what he did, he could never be enough for them.

Vlad didn’t like long hair, so he cut it.

Niko didn’t want him to go to banquets, so he stopped going.

Dimitri didn’t like that he was so close to Chris, so he stopped talking to him every day.

All of them didn’t like _something_ about him, they wanted _Victor Nikiforov_ but very few of them wanted _Vitya_.

But, Yuuri was different.

He told Victor he only wanted him to be himself and that had stunned Victor. It was the first time anyone hadn't asked anything of him. Fans wanted his attention, Yakov wanted him to the best skater he could be, but Yuuri just wanted him to be himself. Something he wasn’t even sure he remembered how to do.

He was already enamored with the man after the banquet, but he could almost feel the shift in him at that moment. It was the moment he started to look at Yuuri differently. Yuuri became _real_ to him. He was more than the incredibly attractive stranger that skated like magic and swept him off his feet one night. Instead, he became a person that gave Victor hope and made him _feel_ again. Once Victor realized that he knew he would do anything he could to keep the man and hopefully ease some of Yuuri’s pain like the man had helped to ease his.

He opened the door to his apartment, expecting to see Makka running to greet him. Instead, the apartment was eerily quiet. Yuuri had the day off of training today and so Victor figured he would find the man on the couch resting.

Walking further into the house he heard soft voices, smiling to himself, he followed the noise excited to see his Yuuri.

“Yuuuuri!”

He walked into the trophy room. It was his favorite room of the house, it had all of his medals and photographs and posters of him through the years. Yet, that wasn’t what made the room his favorite. It now had all of Yuuri’s medals too. He loved looking at all of Yuuri’s accomplishments and he even found some posters of Yuuri to hang up. It represented their love story and he loved it. However, the smile quickly left his face as he took in the sight before him.

_I’m a fire and I’ll keep your brittle heart warm_

_If your cascade ocean wave blues come_

_All these people think love’s for show_

_But I would die for you in secret_

_The devil’s in the details_

_But you got a friend in me_

_Would it be enough?_

Yuuri was crying on the floor and Makkachin had wrapped herself around him as if to provide comfort.

He wasn’t sure who Yuri was talking to, but he assumed someone in his family since he was speaking in Japanese.

With an ache in his chest from seeing his fiancé hurt, he dropped to the ground and reached out to Yuuri.

“Yuuri, are you okay? What happened?”

“Victor?”

“Yes I’m here,” Victor embraced the man in front of him. Yuuri settled himself in his lap and, after hanging up the phone, didn’t speak for a while.

“Yuuri? Did you have a panic attack?”

“No…I’m sorry Victor.”

“Love, why are you apologizing? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not perfect. I wish I could be stronger for you.”

“No one is perfect, but you’re perfect _for_ me. I love you, you know this. Did something happen?”

“You don’t know?”

Victor furrowed his brow. “I don’t, you’re scaring me.”

“The paparazzi were following me…I thought it may have been on the news or something…”

Victor swallowed and squeezed the man tighter, already not liking where this was going. Hasetsu may have adored Victor, but some of the people in St. Petersburg still held a grudge about Yuuri seemingly taking away Russia’s prince. Unfortunately, this wasn’t Yuuri’s first run-in with the aggressive paparazzi.

“…and they followed me. Which was normal, I’m getting used to it. But, this was different - these people started to harass me. They asked me why I was with you and they told me I was stupid for thinking you could love someone like me. They told me you were just using me — that I should just go home. They said you ruin people. And that you’re nothing but a depressed alcoholic.”

Victor’s heart constricted as he tried to regulate his breathing.

He wanted to deny what the paparazzi said, but how could he when so much of it was true? He did ruin people, of course, he did. It was the only reason to explain why they always left. But, he could still deny some part of what they said.

_And you know that I’d_

_Swing with you for the fences_

_Sit with you in the trenches_

_Give you my wild, give you a child_

_Give you the silence that only comes when two people understand each other_

_Family that I chose now that I see your brother as my brother_

_Is it enough?_

“I’m not using you, Yuuri. I love you so much.”

Yuuri said nothing. The silence seemed to stretch on. And Victor felt like he couldn’t breathe. Did Yuuri believe them? Did he want to leave Victor? Had Victor done something else wrong?

“Yuuri?” He gasped out, tears running freely down his face.

“I know you do Victor. I love you too.” The man must have felt the wetness from Victor’s tears on his face because he suddenly sat up to stare into his eyes.

“Victor, are you crying? Why?”

“Yuuri…what if it’s true? Would you still love me?”

“What if what is true?”

“What the reporters said?”

“It’s not! Victor, none of it is true.”

“Yuuri...you know about my drinking problem.”

“Yes, but that was years ago. You said it yourself you have that under control. Besides, I know you don’t ruin people.”

“You don’t know that.” Victor tried to turn his head, he didn’t want to look in those warm brown eyes anymore. He only caused this man pain, why did he even want him in his life?

Yuuri grabbed his face, “Victor… _Vitya_. Please look at me. Where is this coming from? It’s like you just said no one is perfect, but you’re perfect for me. Those people out there, they don’t know us. They can make assumptions all day long but we know us, and we know what’s real. And this, me and you, it’s real.”

_But there’s robbers to the east_

_Clowns to the West_

_I’d give you my sunshine_

_Give you my best_

_But the rain is always gonna come_

_If you’re standing with me_

Hearing Yuuri use his nickname always caused a spark to go through him. It was something about his accent as he said the familiar name. It touched him more than any endearment ever could.

“Would it be enough?” He asked the man earnestly.

“Would what be enough?”

“Would it be enough if I could never give you peace?”

“Vitya—”

“No, let me explain. I know that I’m well… me. I’m a recovering alcoholic, about to be a retired skater and I’m a mess. But, I love you. I love your family like they’re my own. I can’t offer you much, but I promise to love you for the rest of forever. I promise to be your strength when you need it, your supporter, your friend, your lover, anything you need. But…I’m also still just me and I don’t know…I wonder if I can ever give you peace.”

“Oh, Vitya.” Yuuri grabbed him and pulled him into his arms. He could hear the man muttering something to him in Japanese.

“You do bring me peace. I know there will always be paparazzi and hate and we can’t even get married in either of our home countries, but you do bring me peace…I-I hope I can give you some too.”

“Of course you do Yuuri! I don’t want you to ever think that you don’t. My world has changed so much for the better since you’ve come. You make me want to be better, and you’ve given me the freedom to just be me.”

To his surprise, Yuuri laughed. “Why is it you can so adamantly believe that I’m worthy, but not believe that you are?”

 _Because you’re all things good in this world. “_ I don’t know, but I’m working on believing it too.”

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course, you know I do.”

“Then trust me when I say, you’re worth it too.”

Could he believe it? Despite all the people in his life that had told him otherwise. But Yuuri would never lie to him, and maybe with time, he could believe it too.

“Okay.”

He pressed his head to Yuuri’s and just breathed him in. “What did I do to deserve you?”

“Well, you’ve won five consecutive World Championships so that helps.”

He gasped, “Yuuuuri! Don’t tell me that's the only reason you love me.”

He watched as Yuuri rolled his eyes and he could feel some of the tension leave the room as the continued to joke like normal.

“No of course not, it’s also because you’re wonderful in bed.”

Yuuri jumped up and winked at him before running out of the room. Victor threw his head back in laughter. “The feeling is mutual, my Yuuri.”

He then went to chase after his fiancé, with every intent to prove just how much he meant what he said.

_Would it be enough_

_If I could never give you peace?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love to hear your thoughts, I love reading stories about these two and so I decided to try my hand at creating my own. Also, seriously go check out that song haha. 
> 
> Stay safe! <3
> 
> MR :)


End file.
